Avatar AU story
by Nyistar
Summary: Sorry about the suckish tittle. Jin comes back to town and her and Katara don't exactly hit it off


**I'm back guys and girls. Did you miss me? I got some free time and accepted a request from a friend and did this.**

* * *

Aang and Kuzon had signed a proposal proposed by Yangchen regarding the six half human, half creature to start school in the normal world.

"Really Mom, why a few days before Halloween?" Kuzon questioned Yangchen.

"In the words of your sister, 'deal with it'." Yangchen said while quoting Aang and Kuzon's sister Korra, who was in Asia learning to airbend.

Kuzon and Aang had already known the six their whole lives. Katara was a vampire and Aang's girlfriend. Toph, Zuko and Azula were werewolves. On Ji and Suki were witches. Sokka technically lost his abilities when he was younger.

* * *

"Ok, we're here." Kuzon said.

The Gaang shared a small meal after arriving at the mansion. They had fixed their rooms and went to them.

Aang had just ended a call with Toph's over protective mom about her safety in the human world.

Aang entered his room and as he walked in, the door shut. He raised a brow and turned around to Katara running towards him, eventually tackling him to the ground. She mounted him by his waist.

"What was that for?" Aang said as he looked at her.

Katara smiled wickedly and she kissed him. She broke the kiss and smiled with her fangs out.

"I finally have you all to myself." Katara said as she started to slip off her dress.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?" Aang said.

Katara felt him hardened as she removed her dress. "I don't care." She as she placed his hands on her breasts.

* * *

"Ok, so thanks On Ji and Suki for sound-proofing their room." Kuzon pointed to Aang and Katara's room. "On to the bigger issue, did you know that Zuko's ex and Aang use to date; and that she is coming over to meet you all, and I need your help to prevent a cat fight between Katara and her." He said.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the name. He and Jin had a peaceful break up, but he did not want to have to deal what an ex.

"Why is Jin a problem?" Zuko asked.

"I heard that she wants to get back together with Aang." Kuzon said.

About an hour later Aang and Katara joined the group.

"Ok, how do I put this in a good way?" Kuzon said trying to find a good way to break the news to Katara.

"Your Boy-toy's ex is coming to town. She wants to get him into her pants." Azula said.

"Thanks 'Zula." Kuzon said sarcastically.

Aang was worried, not for the fact his ex was coming to town, but by Katara's reaction. Her eyes flashed blood-red and her fangs popped out, she did manage to contain herself and her eyes turned back ocean blue, but her fangs did stay out.

Aang and Kuzon smiled nervously at each other. "How screwed am I?" Aang whispered to Kuzon.

"Beyond, my friend, beyond" Kuzon remarked. Katara did not hear them due to trying to suppress her sudden rage.

* * *

Aang and Katara were in their room. They were watching television. They were watching a scary movie. They would normally watch monster movies and laugh, but Katara kept a emotionless expression.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Aang said.

Katara shook her head and turned onto her side. Aang hugged her from behind and pressed himself against her.

"Come on, you know you can tell me, anything?" Aang said and kissed the nape of her neck.

"No, I did rather not." Katara said.

Aang sighed, but smirked as he got an idea.

He slowly reached for her with his hand, but she held it before he could do anything.

"Fine, it's around your ex coming back to town." Katara said.

Aang shook his head. "Jin was a fling, you and I have an actual relationship that I would not trade for anything." Aang said.

"But I've seen her, she is pretty and she has bigger boobs." Katara said.

Aang leaned in and whispered "But she can't complete with a super sexy vampire?"

Katara sighed happily and turned to face him. They stared at each other as their faces slowly neared, within seconds their lips met.

When they broke the kiss Aang noticed her mood improve. Aang's phone went off, it was Toph's mom. Aang sighed and answered it. Katara decided to get some of her questions answered.

* * *

"_As he sat on mount top, the question aroused 'when shall things be as they once were and what shall be the signs of my coming'_." Kuzon said as he read aloud.

Suddenly his door opened to reveal Katara with a serious expression on her face.

"Nice story, why is Jin coming here?" Katara said.

"First off, hi to you too, second it's not a story it's a prophecy and thirdly I'm not telling you." Kuzon said sadistically.

"Tell me, now!" Katara said as her fangs came out.

"You don't scare me, and I can beat you in a fight any night with all your might." Kuzon said using rhythms.

Katara smirked. "Well I guess I'm going to have a tell Aang why you made me cry."

"You wouldn't" He said.

"Try me." Katara said.

Kuzon sighed. "Toph thought you well. Fine, Jin is coming to check up on you all because I'm on probation."

Katara shook her head. Kuzon was on probation for fighting a wizard named Hyde.

"Aang, I guess is personal." Kuzon said.

"Thanks, now if you will excuse me I'm going to get laid" Katara said with a devilish smile.

"Show-off." Kuzon said.

"Just ask On Ji out." Katara said.

"I don't know if you're actually considered or you just want her out of the picture with Aang." Kuzon said.

Katara shrugged. "A bit of both, I guess."

* * *

"So, Jin is coming today, try not to kill anyone." Kuzon said.

"That's really helpful." Azula said sarcastically.

"I know." He said.

There was a knock on the door. Aang answered the door and was engulfed in a hug by Jin.

"Aang, it's great to see you again." Jin said as she pulled him closer.

"It's great to see you too Jin." Aang said.

Katara rolled her eyes at Jin, who seemed to have joined herself at the hip to Katara's boyfriend.

When Jin finally let go, she looked around the others.

"Hi everyone." Jin said. Dating Zuko, she knew most of them.

"So are they going to school tomorrow?" Jin asked.

"Yep, our school" Aang said.

* * *

The Gaang plus Jin were having breakfast, Katara and Jin had been exchanging dirty looks to each other since Azula told Jin that Katara and Aang were together.

Aang was feeling awkward sitting between them. Katara had an arm latched around Aang as her 'sign of ownership' on him.

"Jin, how do you like your tea, Aang made it just for you?" Kuzon said.

Jin took a slip and smiled. "Thanks for the great tea."

Katara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kuzon was reading a book when Katara entered his room.

"Hey Kuzon, does Jin have any alleges or anything that involves her throat closing up?" Katara said with a hopeful smile.

Kuzon ran for his bible and then hit Katara several times with it.

"Oww that pains, oww." Katara said while rubbing the spot he hit. There was a burning pain on the spot.

"No plotting murders in this house." Kuzon said.

"Fine" Katara said and left.

* * *

Katara went to the living room to see Jin and Aang talking; Aang saw Katara and offered her a seat next to him.

Katara's vampire healing ability covered the mark she had.

"Katara, Jin was telling me about her trip to Portugal. I'll go get you two something to drink." Aang said

After he left, tension filled the room as the two girls locked eyes.

"Listen little Miss Hunter, I don't care if you want Aang. He's mines, not yours." Katara said.

Jin smiled. "If you are so sure he's yours why are you worried?"

Katara and Jin had another long stare down before Aang came back. Aang secretly saw the whole scene.

'_Well, at this rate I might have to prevent a murder'_. Aang thought to himself.

* * *

The Gaang was at River Dale High school. Everyone was waiting for their classes to start, only Aang and Kuzon not relatively new to the school. The others had gone off and about the school. Aang, Katara, Jin, On Ji and Kuzon were on the steps of the main entrance.

Kuzon and On Ji were laughing at the scene in front them. Katara and Jin continued their silent stand-off and Aang was in the middle of it; Katara would constantly kiss Aang as if she were marking her 'property'. However Kuzon got the last laugh as he reminded On Ji, that if this few years ago she would be in that awkward situation.

Aang rolled his eyes as he saw Jet walking towards them. The girls stopped their stand-off when Jet came. They had noticed the looks he was shooting them and On Ji.

"Hey ladies" Jet said.

"Go away Jet." Katara, On Ji and Jin said.

"I'm simply here to help you get away from these losers." Jet said while pointing to Aang and Kuzon.

Aang and Kuzon just ignored him; they knew that he was just all talk.

"You all know you want me. I mean what girl wouldn't?" Jet said arrogantly.

"Listen Jet, stick to your little, flatted chested, anorexic girls with low self-esteem." Aang said.

Jet raised a hand to punch Aang put before he could Katara's fist made contact with Jet's jaw, Jin's foot hit Jet's side and On Ji topped it off with a simply kick 'where the sun don't shine'.

Aang shook his head. Kuzon laughed.

*riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggg*

the bell rang and the group got their stuff and went to their first classes, French and Spanish.

* * *

"Bonjour class" Madame Blanc addressed her class.

This was Katara's favourite class. After English, she learnt French very young. Aang likes French and it being the language of romance did help him with Katara. Jin had taken her old schedule from her old school which included French.

"Okay, I have a lot of assignment to correct and I'm trusting you all to behave in my absences." Madame Blanc said and left.

Aang was talking to his cousin Ty Lee while Katara and Jin continued to argue.

"No matter what you say or do you should know two things. Aang would never cheat and more importantly Aang loves me." Katara said.

"Yea, of course vampire" Jin whispered.

"How do I know you're not influencing him?" Jin added.

Katara thought about killing Jin right there but then again Aang would stop her and if she did do it, the Gaang would have to move.

"I'm not, it just something you would understand it's called love. Or since we were in French 'Il m'adore et Je l'adore'(He loves me and I love him) Katara said.

"Casse-toi(F***k off)." Jin said with a smile.

"I think I'm leaving now." Katara said.

"What, you trust me to be in the same room with Aang without you being there." Jin said.

"Who said I was leaving him here?" Katara asked rhetorically.

Katara got up and went over to Aang, she whispered to and they left the class.

Jin thought about following them, but with Katara's super human senses, it would be hard not to get caught.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Spanish_

* * *

Miss Monero left a group assignment. Kuzon and On Ji worked on it and finished quickly. They had a great knowledge of Spanish.

"I wonder what Aang, Katara and Jin are doing right now?" On Ji said.

"Mostly Katara and Jin kept arguing and Katara found a way to spite Jin with Aang." Kuzon said.

"What costume are you wearing for Halloween?" On Ji said.

"You know I hate Halloween." Kuzon said.

On Ji put on her best puppy eyes "Please Kuzy." She said using her childhood nickname for Kuzon.

Kuzon fell in the trap and looked at her; he sighed and agreed to get a costume.

* * *

**I just proof read it and fixed errors and if you have a concern talk to me.**


End file.
